Known wheelbarrows suffer from disadvantages of difficulty in use, particularly when emptying the wheelbarrow of its contents. Wheelbarrows are, generally, difficult to empty completely. Dorward, U.S. Pat. No. 2,102,684, discloses a rocker dump hand cart in which dumping rods extend forwardly of the cart. Rocker members are also shown in Mueller et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,664,310 and 2,189,079. Dwyer, U.S. Pat. No. 2,588,503, describes an elevated wheelbarrow having a small central wheel for assisting in dumping the contents of the wheelbarrow. Newton, U.S. Pat. No. 1,476,635 and Senger, U S. Pat. No. 1,581,231, each show an elevated attachment for a wheelbarrow. The patent to Lawrence, U.S. Pat. No. 1,031,454, shows a wheelbarrow having a recessed wheel. None of these patents show the advantageous system of the invention described herein.